<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In the Warmth of Your Arms by RikuKingdomHearts3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940850">In the Warmth of Your Arms</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikuKingdomHearts3/pseuds/RikuKingdomHearts3'>RikuKingdomHearts3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, But first death so fair warning for that now, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Temporary Character Death, Zack Fair Lives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:01:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikuKingdomHearts3/pseuds/RikuKingdomHearts3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On his journey back to Midgar, Zack carries a catatonic Cloud for miles and miles on a journey with no real destination. He keeps his friend always close by, but his only real company are his own thoughts, and after a while, some strange feelings that he hadn't felt in many years. The farther they travel, the more his feelings grow, and as he watches life gradually return to the younger man's eyes, Zack begins to wonder just what Cloud means to him.</p><p>Years later Cloud is still coming to terms with what had happened back then. Even though the memories are still a bit hazy, he latches on to them wishing things could have been different. Wishing that he didn't have to struggle alone. But maybe he might just get his wish.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zack Fair/Cloud Strife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>182</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zack would often wonder when he started to see Cloud as cute. It wasn't thinking cute as like a teasing joke between friends… but like legit cute. Like 'you are adorably cute' type of cute. Like the 'I think I am in love with you' type of cute. That was what Zack was figuring out anyways. He still could not pinpoint the exact moment when he started having these thoughts, but he had a pretty good guess.</p><p>It all had to do with what happened after Cloud finished off Sephiroth… Hojo captured them and kept them locked up doing who knows what. Zack really didn't know how much time had passed while they were there, but it felt like forever.</p><p>"At least we're free from that place, right Cloud?"</p><p>Zack waited quietly, pretending there was actually going to be an answer. But eventually he had to sigh and let the empty air fill the space instead. He tried not to let it get to him though. It had only been a couple weeks since they left Nibelheim, so that left plenty of time for Cloud to wake up! At least… that's what Zack hoped for. He knew mako addiction or poisoning… or whatever it wanted to be called could be tremendously serious.</p><p>No matter what though, Zack was determined to help Cloud. He didn't want to just sit around thinking of what would happen. He knew no good would come from all of that. All he could do was take care of Cloud as best as he could and just make the best of it.</p><p>But then that left him with the feelings he was trying to understand. All that time that had been spent together, no matter how long it really had been, Zack had never felt closer to the guy. Maybe it was due to being trapped in that mansion with no one else, or maybe it was just a general development. Zack could honestly say he didn't understand too much about his feelings, he just knew when he felt something strong in his heart.</p><p>Zack sighed as he pulled Cloud closer, pressing him against his chest. He buried his face into the soft spikes of Cloud's hair. Everything seemed to feel so much better when he did this. Aside from the fact it was a sure way to keep warm at night, it mainly was calming and comforting</p><p>"Who would have thought you would be such a good cuddler?" Zack questioned aloud with a soft chuckle.</p><p>He waited once more but still he never heard a peep from Cloud. He still could only lay there, based on how Zack had set him, staring vacantly at whatever was in front of him. His eyes were only half open, still full of that greenish-blue mako glow.</p><p>That was not cute. Zack wanted to see Cloud be expressive again, knowing that was the part that would be cute. This empty stare… it worried him and concerned him. But again, Zack tried to push those thoughts away.</p><p>"<em>Stop it, Zack. Think about the good things, worry about the other stuff later."</em> Zack did his best to remind himself of this constantly. He just wanted to get away from Shira… for the most part. He still had plans to go to Midgar eventually… but he felt like he needed to take a bit of time with that. There were also other stops he wanted to make along the way.</p><p>"Hey when we get to Gongaga, you think you'd wanna meet my mom and dad? I bet they'd love ya! Just gotta get to traveling down there. I wonder how'd you like it?"</p><p>Zack started to rub Cloud's back as he let his thoughts ramble outward. "It's a bit different than Nibelheim, much warmer and stuff. Aw you'll see it when we get there, and maybe we can just have some time to go exploring."</p><p>It was a hope Zack could have, even though he knew full well that he was lying to himself. But if it could lighten the mood for a moment, it was worth it. If he could just feel happy with Cloud by his side, he would take as much as that as he could.</p><hr/><p>When they had gotten to Gongaga it went pretty much as Zack would have expected for the most part. Cloud was still catatonic but he could at least sit up on his own now. But Zack sadly couldn't show Cloud off to his parents even though he really really wanted to. Plus there was everything else he had to deal with with Hollander and Genesis and then eventually talking with Lazard.</p><p>He did all he could and now the plan was to get to Banora. That was just another whole ordeal and detour from the original plan, but still Cloud was by his side. Zack still kept a close eye on him as he cared for him and kept on thinking about all of his feelings.</p><p>The past few months out in the open really let him have far more open thoughts than he ever thought. But there was one thing that he knew was still certain, and that was that he still wanted to be next to Cloud.</p><p>Maybe it was just some deep care thing for wanting to make sure Cloud was safe, but whenever Zack had to step away whether to find some food or something else, he would worry constantly. Cloud was still heavily under the mako poisoning. He still sat there looking like he lost in a haze… which technically was true to a degree. But it still pained Zack to see him still so unresponsive after so many months.</p><p>But also like usual Zack tried to think of the brighter things. "What kind of things you wanna do together when you recover? You'd still want to stick with me right?"</p><p>Zack waited while stared at Cloud's gentle face. After a moment he smiled softly at the blond. "Course you would. You wouldn't leave me, not after all the crap we've been put through."</p><p>Zack reached forward and placed a hand on Cloud's cheek. Right away his eyes widened. "Hey, why didn't you tell me you were cold!"</p><p>Zack pulled Cloud closer to him and wrapped his own blanket over the two of them. "You gotta keep warm, buddy. Can't have you catching a cold."</p><p>He draped an arm around Cloud and scooted a tiny bit closer. Cloud's body still felt a little bit chilly, but he could already feel the warmth spreading through him. Not only was this a way to warm up Cloud, but it was relaxing Zack again. Cloud in his arms, hopefully sleeping as best as he could, it was peaceful.</p><p>He only wished that Cloud was aware. Maybe then he would hold him in return.</p><p>Zack loved to give hugs to others. He was just that type of guy. But… what he really wanted sometimes was a hug from another. A simple little hug was something that could brighten his whole entire day. If he could just have a hug in return, maybe it would make everything feel a whole lot better.</p><p>Sure he could drape Cloud's arms over him and pretend, but it wouldn't be the same as an actual firm and true hug. But… Zack was very tempted to pretend anyways. If he could just for one night lose himself in a peaceful bliss of imagination, maybe then he wouldn't worry so much. But he couldn't bring himself to do it, so instead he just continued to cradle Cloud in his arms until he drifted off into sleep.</p><hr/><p>It was still weeks before they would reach Midgar. At least, it was going to take weeks by the pace they were moving at. Zack could only take Cloud so far each day before he had to let the poor guy rest. Then of course there was trying to get him to eat and drink what little food they had left. It wasn't much but Zack made sure to give even the last bit of it to Cloud.</p><p>He needed to make sure Cloud ate as much as he could so he would be able to function. That day one day where he would wake up… he would need his strength.</p><p>Zack hummed softly after making sure Cloud drank the water as properly as he could. Once done he just sat there staring at the unmoving blond. His eyes were still heavy with that mako glow, but it had faded tremendously since the start of the trip. Just another sign that gave Zack at least a little bit of hope.</p><p>he started smiling while he reached out to brush hair out of Cloud's face. He didn't even flinch or react to the motion just like every other single time. But Zack no longer was upset by it, instead just lost looking at Cloud.</p><p>The sense of wanting to be closed to Cloud pulled him a little more each day. Wanting to hold him, to talk to him, to ruffle his soft spikes of hair, Zack started doing them all more frequently. He was sure he had never felt this way before when around Cloud, but after so many months it was… Cloud was practically the only thing on his mind.</p><p>He had felt things like this before… back with Aerith.</p><p>But now it had been five years and Aerith stopped writing letters only after four… it left far too many things unanswered for Zack. He wasn't sure what could have happened in all of these five years, but he had a feeling there was going to be a gap that would be hard to fill. Besides that there was also what he was feeling for Cloud in the moment.</p><p>Overall he didn't want to think about it. It only dragged him down further and made him all the more uncertain. Thinking of Cloud on the other hand, and just him alone, pulled him out a little. He could focus on Cloud and for a few moments here and there could easily get lost.</p><p>"Cloud… man just how long will it take before you're awake?"</p><p>He sighed after a moment knowing he wasn't going to get an answer. "It would be nice… cause maybe then we could talk about this. Cause I want to know if I am going crazy or not or if I am really…"</p><p>He stared into Cloud's half away eyes, still so hazy and far away in the mako that was drowning his mind. His eyes though… they were still so intriguing… so soft and calming. Even before the mako poisoning, Zack recalled how blue Cloud's eyes were. They already had a brilliance to them that shined as bright as if he had been a SOLDIER like Zack.</p><p>With those eyes came his kind and shy smile… a smile Zack hadn't been able to see for months. He hadn't seen anything but a blank slate with no sign of change. Yet… he still found himself drawn to Cloud's face.</p><p>The way he stayed so still one would think he was as delicate as a doll. But Zack knew better than to think that. He wasn't thinking about that anyways. Instead he only wanted to think about Cloud and just how cute he was.</p><p>Or maybe at this point the right word was handsome. Maybe for all Zack knew it was both. He still couldn't decide all will he inched face closer as if to inspect something in Cloud's face.</p><p>With the back of his hand, he carefully brushed against Cloud's cheek. His mind was becoming more and more playful the longer he stared, but he didn't mind. Instead he wanted to see… he found himself wanting to know.</p><p>"Maybe I can solve my feelings… if I just…"</p><p>Leaning forward Zack pressed his lips against Cloud's. Soft and relaxed was what he was met with… with nothing to return the move. He was left one sided… empty in a response.</p><p>But he actually felt happy for that briefest moment. For the one small moment that their lips touched, he had some form of happiness in his chest.</p><p>It fleeted away as soon as he pulled back, letting the cold cover his lips.</p><p>Cloud remained perfectly still just like before. Not a single thing had changed despite how desperately Zack wished. If this had been some fairytale maybe then Cloud would have just suddenly awoken… but sadly this was not the case.</p><p>It was such a mix of emotions that filled Zack's head and now it felt far worse than before. Tears filled Zack's eyes. No longer could he hold this back… not even if he wanted to. "I'm sorry Cloud. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have… shouldn't just do that without your permission. I-I'm just…"</p><p>Zack's fists tightened, clumping up Cloud's shirt slightly. "I'm lonely… I can't stand this. I'm sick and tired of it! I wanted something… something to make this all better… some kind of comfort. I don't know! I just…"</p><p>He could feel his voice growing weary. The words were now lumping up in his throat, making it hard to even breath. Though the words tried to build up, the sob that had been suppressed was enough to break through them. Zack leaned forward again, this time resting his forehead against Cloud's. He didn't even once think to stop the tears or anything else. He was so tired at this point that he no longer cared if he was crying.</p><p>No one was there to see him in this miserable state anyways. No one… but Cloud, but even Zack couldn't be too sure of Cloud was even aware of any of this. All he could do was continue to hold on to Cloud, wishing for something better.</p><p>But at least he knew there was something to his feelings. He wasn't going crazy and just imagining. For that kiss had him understand how he felt for Cloud. After all these months of travel, and counting those four years in the Nibelheim mansion, he had grown a special love for Cloud. Or maybe the care he had felt had always been there but it had taken such measures to reveal it to him.</p><p>Either way he wasn't ready to give up on Cloud. He would see it through to do whatever he could for him. No matter how hard it was, he was going to keep in moving and keep Cloud safe. Then maybe… for the one say where Cloud would wake up, they would be able to talk. Maybe then Zack could try again for that kiss and he would be met with a warm response.</p><hr/><p>The rain hitting his wounds stung with each drop. Zack was gritting his teeth through it, but he could already feel his focus draining from him. It had been such a long battle and there was no way he couldn't leave without a scratch… or a few bullets to the chest.</p><p>With laying there, he couldn't do much else but to stare up into the skies that were mourning. Was it for him? Or maybe all the other blood that had been shed on that barren land? There wasn't enough strength in Zack to pull together enough thoughts. There was far too much pain and weariness that was draining him from any type of actual focus.</p><p>Every breath stung his chest, but he had no more energy to do anything about it. "<em>I guess… that's…"</em>The amount of blood loss and everything else made it hard to even finish his thoughts.</p><p>His heart nearly skipped a beat after another painful shortened breath hit him. Each breath a little shorter than the last. Soon he figured they would grow shorter until…</p><p>Zack's simple thoughts were interrupted when something came into his view. He blinked and tried focusing as best as he could and saw that familiar mess of blond hair and deep blue eyes. "Zack…"</p><p>"<em>Cloud…"</em> Zack thought to himself. For a moment everything seemed to come back to him. His thoughts and his reason for being there. Something moved in his mind once he heard that soft and faint voice coming from his friend. "<em>You're awake, buddy."</em></p><p>Zack tried to get up.</p><p>He knew he had to.</p><p>Cloud was awake and was looking at him. He was moving on his own and speaking. Zack had no idea what could have caused this. Maybe it was all the rain or the fight that ensured. Or maybe it was something else that Zack couldn't quite grasp. Either way Cloud was waking up from a year long mako poisoning, and Zack needed to be there for him.</p><p>He tried to move, pushing his body as hard as he could. But it screamed at him and tightened up. Nothing was going to work no matter how hard he tried. It… as unfortunate as it seemed… was useless too keep trying.</p><p>But Zack wasn't one to give up that easily. He wanted to make sure that things could be all right for Cloud and that he could still go on after this. Taking in the slowest and deepest breath he could muster, he prepared to try and do what he thought was best. "For the… both of us…"</p><p>Cloud tilted his head slightly. "Both of us?"</p><p>Zack knew that Cloud clearly wasn't fully there yet. He was only just waking up and could manage a little on his own. But if he could get Cloud to listen, maybe then this wouldn't all be in vain.</p><p>"That's right…" Zack pushed. His voice was raspy and sore, but he wasn't done yet. He wasn't going to give up at all until he saw all of his thoughts through. "You're gonna…"</p><p>"You're gonna…" Cloud echoed softly.</p><p>Oh how nice it was to hear his voice again. After nearly an entire year Zack was so happy he was finally blessed with hearing Cloud voice again. He thought maybe tears were forming in his eyes from the sound, but with the rain it all blended together.</p><p>Zack pushed his lip upward into a smile. Using whatever strength he had left, he forced it into his arm so he could raise it. He placed his hand on the back of Cloud's head and pulled him close. It probably wasn't the best idea to press Cloud up against his bullet ridden chest, but Zack needed this. He <em>wanted</em> this. This one last moment between him and Cloud… before the inevitable would come.</p><p>He held Cloud there as best as he could, telling him exactly what he wanted to say. He wanted Cloud to live… to live and be his living legacy. As long as Cloud lived… Zack knew he could rest peacefully. If Cloud could make it after all this after spending so long in his catatonic state, then maybe Zack finally did something right.</p><p>He used the last of his strength to hand over the sword to Cloud, telling him the words of legacy and honor, just like Angeal had done with him. Cloud almost didn't want to take the sword though. He looked so confused and hurt by what was going on. Maybe he didn't even fully understand it yet. But Zack pushed the sword into Cloud's hands, making sure he took it. Now he just needed to wait for Cloud to hopefully get the picture he was trying to emphasize.</p><p>"I'm your… living legacy…" Cloud muttered.</p><p>He said it, this time not echoing but saying it for himself. He understood and Zack sighed with relief. "<em>Maybe now… I can rest…"</em></p><p>Though just as he was closing his eyes he could see Cloud learning closer to him. There was still so much confusion etched into his face. He was even frowning like a sad little child, it made Zack wish he had the strength to stay away. He would hug Cloud and comfort him-if only he had any strength in him.</p><p>Cloud on the other hand was getting closer, their faces mere inches apart. "Z-Zack…"</p><p>His voice was breaking… weak and now trembling. The breathing he was trying to keep steady picked up and slowly he placed the buster sword down on the ground. Zack couldn't understand it and he was already so close to faded. But he found himself barely holding on. The thread was still hanging there but not yet broken.</p><p>Carefully he felt Cloud place one hand behind Zack's head… and then he leaned just a little bit further. Their lips met and the littlest bit of warm filled Zack's cold body. This time there was feeling in it and it was so much more than what Zack had done weeks ago. He wished the moment could have lasted longer, but it ended before he knew it and Cloud was back to staring at him with those heavy sad eyes.</p><p>But… Zack was smiling. "<em>So you felt the same… It's good… Don't have to die wondering…"</em></p><p>Slowly Zack's eyes became too heavy to keep open. Still smiling, he kept his eyes locked on Cloud before everything faded and he felt himself being pulled into the cold darkness.</p><hr/><p>Cloud watched as Zack's breathing came to a stop and he laid perfectly still. Cloud waited though as if maybe something else could happen. But nothing did. Zack now was without life, yet he laid there with that beautiful smile on his face. He looked so peaceful as if nothing were wrong at all.</p><p>Tilting his head up he led the rain wash over his face. It seemed to be pouring down even more than before. Cloud choked at the sob that was caught in his throat. He couldn't understand it, but he knew that Zack laying there lifeless was wrong. It was so wrong and it didn't feel right at all.</p><p>But all Cloud could do was scream painful to the skies above, mourning for the loss of Zack. It was still all lazy to Cloud, but every passing second that Zack laid there not waking up hurt more and more.</p><p>Memories. Memories of Zack were flooding his mind. Every moment Zack smiled at him… made a joke… did anything that brightened his day. All of those memories piled up all at once in his head.</p><p>With a twist in his gut he stared back down at Zack and the feeling tightened.</p><p>More memories came in… much more recent ones. Zack was holding him closer, hugging him and talking softly. Such gentleness and loving care were what these memories were. But now they were just that… memories.</p><p>With another sob on the way Cloud leaned next to Zack. He rested his head against Zack's chest just before the sob could leave his throat. But he stayed next to Zack, letting his own tears mix in with the rain that was soaking him.</p><p>When the rain stopped and things seemed to be drying up, Cloud finally pushed himself to his knees again. He looked to Zack, who still looked more peaceful than he ever had in recent times. It was still a lot to take in, but Cloud knew what Zack had said to him. It was all beginning to be more clear.</p><p>"Thank you…" Cloud whispered to Zack. "I won't forget…"</p><p>Standing up Cloud could feel how heavy his body was. Everything was sore and stiff. Then there was his heart… which was still twisted and pained. He sniffled as he glanced once more at Zack. As much as he wanted to stay… to be near Zack… he couldn't do that anymore.</p><p>It made his heart hurt further, but he needed to move on… he had to go on for Zack. Though he felt so tempted… one last moment to kiss Zack goodbye. But he could not bring himself to do it. The weight of it all was far too much to make another move like that again. All he could muster were two simple words that were going to have to suffice.</p><p>"Goodnight…" Cloud turned away hoping it would help make things feel easier. "Zack…"</p><p>With his heart on the verge of breaking, Cloud started to walk away, dragging the buster sword alongside him. He had no strength or energy to carry it right… it was all too heavy. But he had to try to push through it. Even if his heart wouldn't heal from this moment… he had to… for Zack.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This came to me to write when a lot of stuff was happening in my life recently. Just an urge to try and write some emotional stuff to just get it out of my system. I hope you all enjoyed though.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cloud sat himself down in Aerith's church. He had thought maybe he could tend to the flowers like he had been, but today his mind wanted to wander elsewhere. He began to look up at the ceiling and his eyes fixated on what he saw.</p><p>There two large holes were in the ceiling… both from two very different yet similar times. One of those times was from when he felt, he knew that much and still remembered it vividly. The other was only something he really heard about and had gotten a sense of déjà vu during his own fall.</p><p>As he stared, he could already feel his breathing getting heavier. Letting his mind wander for so long, it was getting to be pretty unbearable. But he couldn't just look somewhere else to cast away the thoughts.</p><p>Even when he did lower his gaze, everything still remained. He knew he had to try and keep going no matter how much he felt like he was being dragged down by it. He just wished that it wasn't so hard to bear with the pain he had been dealt with.</p><p>It was okay first. He had gotten his memories and remembered. It hurt to realize that he had forgotten such important things but now he could recall them again. But the longer that he remembered… the more it haunted him.</p><p>It stung and nestled its way into his heart. Making every little thought about it pained with a heavy sense of guilt. There was no way to shake away the stabbing he felt from inside, but he didn't fight it as the memories would come in along with the twisting pain.</p><p>The memories from long ago, of a time he couldn't even properly recall to begin with… those hurt the most. Maybe it was for the fact that they were all still hazy. It all just lingered deep in the back of his mind with only a few truly lucid moments sticking out.</p><p>Those memories… everything that hurt him more than he thought, they all were about one certain thing. One certain person to be exact… Zack. The guy who had been his closest friend, no scratch that, practically his only friend in all of Shira.</p><p>But at the end of the day… every day… he had to remind himself that Zack was gone. Zack had died out on the edge of Midgar protecting him. Dying in the blood… so much blood… his kind and happy smile…</p><p>Cloud shook his head and stood up, trying his best to remember to breathe. He tried to fight against the want to cry, the urge pushing against him. It was stinging him again, piercing through him like needles, and finally the walls broke.</p><p>He felt the strength drain away from his legs and he dropped back to the floor, crumpling up on himself.</p><p>Slumping over he let the tears run free, soaking into the sleeve of his outfit. The tears stung and his throat started to swell, but he didn't make any effort to try and stop himself. It was all he wanted to do anyways. Nothing could deter him from drowning in his own sorrows.</p><p>"Hey, c'mon Cloud, don't cry. It hurts to see you like this."</p><p>Cloud choked over his sob, almost missing his breath entirely. He was hearing things now… hearing things in his head again. Surely he was truly going crazy now. Now was finally the time where he was going to lose himself.</p><p>"Cloud…"</p><p>The voice was speaking to him again, but the sheer softness of that voice was enough to squeeze his heart. The sobs that had tore at his throat had already made breathing a struggle, but now everything was closing up on him.</p><p>"Buddy, hey… come on and look at me. Please?"</p><p>Almost without even realizing it, he lifted his head slowly. If he was going crazy it didn't matter any more if he listened or not to the voice. But as long as he could hear this voice… hearing that soft and gentle voice, he would do it.</p><p>But once he blinked away the water in his eyes, he almost couldn't believe what he was seeing. Trying to fight the tears and the screaming pain in lhs chest, he kept his eyes locked forward. His eyes locked on that familiar spiky black hair and the face that had the most charming of smiles.</p><p>"Z-Zack…" Cloud was surprised his voice was even working at this point.</p><p>"Yeah," Zack said, smiling warmly. "It's me."</p><p>Shaking his head, Cloud scooted away. "No. It c-can't. You're… not… h-here…" Cloud still couldn't find a way to steady his breath. Each word was a strain on his swollen throat.</p><p>"I am Cloud," Zack said as he knelt down right before him. "I'm right here. You're really seeing me."</p><p>Now Cloud was shaking his head more vigorously. He couldn't believe it. He <em>refused</em> to believe it. There was no possible way that Zack was here, not at all. "You died. I'm just… imagining all of this."</p><p>Tears tried to break through again, but he had cried so much everything felt dry. But the pained feelings still tried to come again, pushing and tearing him from the inside. The air itself even seemed to be tightening around him. Skipping a few breaths, the room around him began to spin. But before he could fall, a pair of strong arms grabbed hold of him and brought him close.</p><p>Warmth… Cloud felt the warmth of another. An actual physical body was what he was pressed up against.</p><p>"Cloud, if you were just imagining me, would I be able to hold you right now?"</p><p>Cloud processed the question, but he couldn't even find words to say. Tremors shook his body as he slumped up against the supposed Zack. Still none of it made any sense, but if he could have this one moment in Zack's arms, he would take it.</p><p>He could hear Zack sighing softly. "Aerith told me that this would probably happen. You know, with me showing up and making you overwhelmed. It's a lot to take in all at once, but come on, can you take some deep breaths for me?"</p><p>Cloud listened, doing what Zack said. Listening to his simple instructions felt so easy when he told them. Cloud could listen and he could feel like things would get better. He then felt the sensation of Zack rubbing his back getle, which only added to the hope that he could finally bring himself back to a calmer sense of mind.</p><p>"Sorry if I caused a spike in anxiety and stuff," Zack whispered softly.</p><p>"Don't… don't be sorry," Cloud said as he started to take deep breaths. "It isn't your fault."</p><p>"Yeah, but y'know it sort of is. You were having a bad moment already and I showed up only to make it worse."</p><p>"It's not worse… You…" Cloud finally had the courage to tilt his head up, his eyes meeting with Zack's pretty blue. "You're really here. I wouldn't… I never would have thought you could…"</p><p>"Yeah me neither, buuut," Zack said as he grinned. "Looks like Aerith did some talking to Minerva and I got granted a day to come in and check on you."</p><p>Cloud always couldn't breathe again, but this time because it felt like it had been taken away. Zack was <em>granted</em> a day? A day to see him? "Why…?"</p><p>"What do you mean why?" Zack replied as he laughed. "You know exactly why. You were feeling a bit down cause of everything, what with the Geostigma and stuff, so who better to come and cheer you up than your old buddy Zack."</p><p>"Zack…"</p><p>"Besides, I thought we could have a lot of fun today. You know, just you and me. Plus I think it would be good if we talked…" Zack's voice softened slightly. "... about some stuff."</p><p>Cloud wasn't sure how to reply. He could only stare at Zack, unable to form words in his mouth. It still rang around in his head that this was almost too good to believe. Zack was here… he was warm and alive again. Here for a day… just for him. What had he done to deserve something this nice? A gift that he felt so not worthy of? He had no idea, but he didn't want to waste a single moment.</p><p>Clinging to Zack's shirt he pulled himself up and saw Zack was smiling at him again. Zack then reached out and brushed a hand against Cloud's cheek. "Feeling better?"</p><p>Cloud felt like he was melting at the gentleness. Water formed in his eyes again, starting to drip down his cheeks. But before they could reach very far, Zack wiped them away. "No more crying, okay? We're supposed to have fun together."</p><p>All Cloud could do was nod before leaning into Zack's other hand that now cupped his face. Now with both hands on Cloud's face, Zack pulled closer until their foreheads were touching. "I've missed you so much, Cloud."</p><p>"I've missed you too…" Cloud whispered. "I'm… I'm sorry that I-"</p><p>"Uh-uh! Don't even start with that! There's no reason for you to be sorry. What happened to you wasn't your choice. You remember now and that's all that matters."</p><p>"But Zack-"</p><p>"Nope!" Zack shot up to his feet. Without waiting or saying anything he then pulled Cloud io as well. "I said we're going to have fun today and that means no complaining, mopping, or being all moody! My rules, got it?"</p><p>Cloud cracked a smile, something that he hadn't felt in what felt like ages. A genuine happy smile… what a thing to have right now. "Sure Zack."</p><p>Zack clapped his hands together. "Great! Then shall we get this date started?"</p><p>"Date?"</p><p>Zack laughed as he moved closer to Cloud. "Well of course! I own you one date after all!" He held up a finger for emphasis. "You would want one, don't you?"</p><p>"Of course!" Cloud responded quicker than he realizes. It wasn't a bad thing though. He did really want it, something he had always thought about but never thought could happen. Sure Zack had asked him to lunch a couple times, but he thought that was just a friend thing. He never actually thought it could have been more. But now… after so long things finally seemed to be showing him the other way.</p><p>Zack smiled before reaching forward to ruffle Cloud's hair, yet another feeling that made Cloud's body feel lighter. "Then let's get this date on the road! There's a lot we gotta do in one day, well you know a lot that I wanna also do now that I am back for now. With you of course. I thought of some things already, but we can see how it goes."</p><p>Cloud was practically pulled along by Zack out of the church and towards his motorcycle. "I really wanna ride this thing! I know it's supposed to be fast, so like can we take it outside of Midgar for a bit of a fun drive?"</p><p>Zack was practically bouncing all over the place like a child who had too much sugar. Cloud couldn't help but laugh and he realized how good it felt. All the hurt and pain that was tormenting him before… it was alleviated. Warmth and a light feeling were what replaced it.</p><p>"Driving a motorcycle really excites you that much?"</p><p>"It's not just <em>any</em> motorcycle. It's your super hyper crazy fast one. It can go up to like 600 kilometres per hour right?</p><p>Laughing again Cloud shook his head. "Not quite. It can only go up to 400 kilometres per hour, but I've never actually had any reason to do it."</p><p>"Okay we are totally doing that then. Come on! Let's get it started!"</p><p>Zack hopped up onto the back of the motorcycle with ease, but Cloud was just left to start at him. He still was baffled by the energy Zack was showing off, yet he was embracing it. Aside from the fact that it almost felt too surreal, he wanted to absorb every moment, every smile, just everything he could with Zack.</p><p>Making his way over to the motorcycle he took his seat and Zack scooted closer. Just as Cloud was about to start the ignition, he felt Zack's arms wrap around his abdomen. Cloud could have swore he felt his heart in his throat. "Z-Zack? What do you think you're doing?"</p><p>"I gotta hold on, don't I?" Zack asked playfully before resting his head against Cloud's back. "You wouldn't want me to fall off would you?"</p><p>Cloud breathed, trying to calm his racing heart. Zack being this openly cheerful and affectionate was surprisingly. Most of the memories from his journey with Zack still came off as hazy and faint, but he could remember how close Zack had grown to him. Those nights spent wrapped in Zack's arms as he talked pretty much the entire night… to the times Zack just was running his hand through Cloud's hair, smiling at him with the sweetest face. It was one the things that Cloud wished he could remember better, wishing that he could have been more aware to enjoy them.</p><p>But that was all in the past. Zack with him right now was what he had to focus on. "All right, but first you'll need one of these." From the small compartment in the front, Cloud pulled out a spare pair of goggles.</p><p>"Sweet! So now we get to be matching and cool!" Zack said as he reached to take the goggles and put them on. He smiled broadly at Cloud when he looked back at him. "How do I look?"</p><p>If Cloud was going to be honest, the goggles made Zack look like a total dork, especially when he factored in the goofy grin he was giving. After a bit of consideration he thought there was no harm in being honest. "You look goofy."</p><p>"Hey!" Zack pouted. "Why do I look goofy and you don't?"</p><p>Cloud smirked as he pulled down his own goggles over his eyes. "Because I am the one driving." Cloud turned the key and started up the engine. After reviving it a few times he took off and Zack went back to holding on to him.</p><p>He started to pick up speed the further he got out of Midgar. If he could get out to the wastelands that were miles outside of the place, then that would be a good place to push the bike to its limits. Though… he just knew there was one area of that wasteland that he would have to avoid… and he was sure Zack would want to avoid it as well.</p><p>Once they finally got out to the open land, Cloud revived the engine again before picking up more speed. He didn't usually pay attention to his speed, but he knew that he was already going far faster than he would normally go.</p><p>Zack gripped him even tighter than before once they started really going fast. Cloud was sure if he held onto him any tighter that he was going to snap in half. But Zack's grip was not harsh… it was still tight yet the hold was tender. Like how one would hold on to a child to protect them.</p><p>"Come on Cloud!" Zack shouted loudly over the raging wind that was now found against them. "Don't just take us for a stroll. Have fun with it!"</p><p>Cloud smiled and thought that he would do just that. It would use up a lot of gas, but pulling off some tricks would be well worth it if they were both having fun. Quickly he created a quick and tight turn to the right. Now driving in a new direction he pulled back and the front wheel was now briefly pulled off of the ground.</p><p>Zack hollered enthusiastically from behind. "This is what I'm talking about!"</p><p>When the front wheel touched the ground again, Cloud started waving and zigzagging, doing whatever he could think of to make the ride more entertaining. Either way Zack was eating it up and laughing throughout all of it.</p><p>Eventually it did have to come to an end once Cloud was low on fuel. Cloud slowed down and started to head back towards Midgar, more especially towards the church again. He could hear a sigh coming from Zack, who loosened up on his hold a little. "Aw that's it?"</p><p>"I burnt up a lot of fuel doing that. Unless you wanna push this all the way back to Midgar, then I am not going to use it all up while out here."</p><p>"Hey as long as it's something with you, I don't mind." Zack leaned forward again and rested his head against Cloud's back.</p><p>Cloud could feel heat rising up in his cheeks, unable to fight against the burning that was building up in them. He was just glad that it was only the two of them out there and no one was there to see him as red as he probably was.</p><p>When they got back to the church, Cloud parked the motorcycle and waited. He waited for Zack to let go and get off, but he didn't. He just kept on holding on to Cloud with his head buried into his back.</p><p>"Zack?" Cloud finally asked after a moment. "You okay?"</p><p>"Yeah, why do you ask?"</p><p>"You… gonna let go of me?"</p><p>Zack hummed. "Hmm nah, not yet. Just a little bit longer."</p><p>Cloud waited in Zack's arms, not sure what he should do. Would it be better if he leaned back into Zack's hold? Or just let him stay as he was? Either way the warmth was enough to satisfy him. But eventually Zack did let go so he could get off the motorcycle, bringing back that sense of cold emptiness.</p><p>"Okay! So now what are we going to do?"</p><p>"I don't know," Cloud replied softly. "You didn't have anything else in mind?"</p><p>"Well I don't know, it's been like almost two years for me, a lot's changed as you know. Hey maybe we can see what fun things there are to do in Edge?"</p><p>Edge… that meant getting closer to where other people were… to where Tifa and the kids were. Cloud had been distancing himself as of late and showing back up out of nowhere with Zack would only raise far too many questions than he wanted to answer.</p><p>"No not Edge."</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>"Because if I ran into any friends… I would rather not have to explain your sudden appearance."</p><p>Zack stroked his chin. "Hmm, you do have a point there. But! We can still go just avoid the areas where any of your friends are, yeah? It's not like you are friends with <em>everyone</em> there right?"</p><p>Cloud smiled before he shook his head. "No, but I think a lot of people would be a bit unnerved if they saw you. You know… the SOLDIER uniform."</p><p>"Well that's an easy fix! All I gotta do is take off the armor," Zack said. Quickly he unlatched the belts and armor pieces. Afterwards it just looked like he was wearing a black sleeveless turtleneck and dark, slightly baggy pants. "See? I look perfectly normal now."</p><p>Cloud kept his eyes locked on Zack. To see him dressed in what he could call normal standards…it made him look even hotter than before... even it was just the SOLDIER uniform minus the armor.</p><p>Zack grinned as he moved to ruffle Cloud's hair. "I take it you agree?"</p><p>Cloud pushed the hand away. "Sure, you still look like you though."</p><p>"And what's that supposed to mean?" Zack asked as he placed his hands on his hips, trying to look offended. He leaned over Cloud since he was still a couple of inches taller.</p><p>"It just means you're you," Cloud said as he found himself staring right into Zack's eyes. There was no seriousness to them, just normal and full of beauty.</p><p>"Good, glad I haven't changed. Now come on already!" Zack suddenly sprung back and started to act excited again. "We don't have all day!"</p><p>Zack practically was pulling Cloud towards the direction of the city. It wasn't an extremely long way from the church, but he was already used to driving back and forth. Though honestly if he wanted to not bring attention to himself and Zack… maybe walking was the best idea.</p><p>When they got to Edge, Zack was already looking around at everything. It still wasn't a whole lot, but a lot of it was new to him. Along their walk Cloud made sure to keep and eye out for Tifa or any of the others. The last thing he wanted was to be seen right now by any of them… especially Tifa. He pretty much had just left with no explanation at all and he knew she was worried by how often she called and left messages for him.</p><p>But he tried not to let his mind wander to that. Instead he focused on Zack and engaging in as much conversation as he could. Or more really trying to get in a word as Zack rambling endlessly. He asked questions but would go on to start asking something else before Cloud could even answer. He was just jumping from one thing to another and it was almost hard to keep up with.</p><p>"Zack, hold on!" Cloud said as he stopped walking. He had enough of his spastic energy… at least not without explanation. "What's going on with you?"</p><p>Zack tilted his head to the side. "What do you mean?"</p><p>"Like I know you were usually pretty energetic before, but this is a bit much."</p><p>Zack still looked confused. "What's wrong with being energetic?"</p><p>"Nothing… but it just seems out of place. You're jumping around too much and I barely have a moment to think. Zack… is something wrong?"</p><p>Zack shook his head quickly. "Course not! There isn't anything, I told you though I am just excited to see all this. Like the monument, I know Meteor was bad, but that is one amazing monument. Like it is impressive how they designed it with the-"</p><p>Cloud grabbed onto Zack's wrist and pulled him closer. "Zack. Stop. I can tell you are hiding something." He may not have known Zack for many years back then, but he had gotten to know him well enough to know that Zack wasn't the best at hiding things. He would either just smile and fake his way through it or find something to ramble about and derail from the thing he didn't want to talk about.</p><p>"Cloud, I'm not hiding anything. Honest."</p><p>"I don't believe you."</p><p>The smile Zack was holding faded away, making him loom far more solemn. "I just don't want to drag the day down, okay? I just want to focus on the fun and that's all."</p><p>"What would drag down the day?"</p><p>Zack sighed, his shoulder's slumping. With a deep breath he moved forward and wrapped his arms around Cloud, resting his head on his shoulder. "I told you…" his voice was lowered now even though they were pretty much alone in the street they were in. "I was only granted a day… so I wanted to make the most of it, not wanting to think about the end of the day."</p><p>Cloud had completely forgotten Zack had said that. The day was moving so quickly and everything was just so wonderful that it had left his mind entirely. "That means at the end of the day you'll…"</p><p>Zack's lips were pressed against Cloud's before he could finish.</p><p>Cloud felt like he was going to melt again. Zack was just really doing everything possible to make him feel like this. Or maybe it was just the sheer fact of being around Zack with the two of them knowing how they felt for one another. Maybe that was why this was all so much with these feelings that swirled in his mind.</p><p>When Zack pulled away, he looked more serious than he had before. "Don't finish that sentence Cloud. Please… I just wanted to enjoy this. I don't want to think of how it's going to end yet. I want to have every moment I can with you to be meaningful and wonderful."</p><p>Cloud could see the tears filling Zack's eyes. "Zack, I didn't… I didn't mean to upset you."</p><p>"Nah, it's okay," Zack said as he went to wipe away his tears. "I guess I was being a bit <em>too</em> energetic. I don't need my lasting image in your mind to be a spastic puppy."</p><p>"You were already like that to begin with," Cloud replied as he started to smile again. "Mr. Zero Attention Span."</p><p>"Hey! I can focus on things when I want to!"</p><p>Cloud rolled his eyes, keeping his straight face demeanor. "Sure you can. I bet you can't even remember how to get back to the monument."</p><p>"Sure I can! I'm a SOLDIER after all. I still got my good sense of direction. It's that way!" Zack said as he pointed out one way.</p><p>Cloud smirked and shook his head. "Nope."</p><p>Zack slumped his shoulders again though this time it was more jokingly than before. "Okay so my sense of direction was never the greatest. But I still can focus!"</p><p>"Sure, I'll believe it when I see it."</p><p>Zack laughed before he wrapped an arm around Cloud, pulling him into a headlock. "So you think you can be smart on my watch? Well…" he trailed off for a moment. "You can do that then! It's a good look for you."</p><p>Cloud looked at Zack, puzzled by his statement, but a moment later he started laughing. He couldn't help himself as he continued, letting the laughter shake through his entire body. Aside from the fact he hadn't laughed in a long while, with today being the first day in a long time, he was laughing far more than he expected. But he slowed down eventually to see that Zack was giving another one of his signature smiles, looking proud at what he had caused.</p><p>"So now can we continue on with the day?"</p><p>Cloud nodded. "Yeah we can."</p><p>With that they took off to continue their walk and Zack went right back to talking as usual. But this time they were able to engage into more conversations, even if Zack was the one pretty much leading the entire thing.</p><p>By the end of the day they had headed back to the church, it was where Cloud was living currently anyways. Zack moved ahead from Cloud and went to flop on the floor where Cloud had his makeshift bed set up. "So you seriously just sleep on the floor here? I mean I'm not complaining or anything, we roughed it far worse when heading here in the first place."</p><p>Cloud didn't choose to respond this time. He didn't want to have to talk about his living choices. But now the end of the day was nearing… and it started leaving Cloud to wonder more than before. "So… you are just going to stay there then… until…"</p><p>"Ah! I said don't say it! I just don't wanna think about it, okay?" Zack asked, nearly pleading. "I'm here for as long as I can, and that means I will be here until you fall asleep."</p><p>"And if I don't want to sleep?"</p><p>"Cloud please," Zack gave him a longing look. "You need your sleep."</p><p>Slowly Cloud came to sit down next to Zack. "But… if I sleep and then the next day I'll wake up and you'll be-"</p><p>Zack kissed Cloud again quickly, giving a small smile when he stopped. "Each time you try to say it, I'm just going to kiss you. Gets you to be quiet anyways, even if it is only for a moment."</p><p>Cloud wanted to say something, but he was still trying to let his face cool off. He couldn't think straight when the blood was rushing up into his cheeks. He cursed Zack for doing it… yet he was so tempted to speak about it again. If he could just have more blissful moments like that…</p><p>"Cloud," Zack said, snapping him from his thoughts. He placed a hand on Cloud's cheek. "We had fun today, didn't we?"</p><p>"Of course. It was a lot of fun."</p><p>"Then you gotta just remember that okay?"</p><p>Zack wrapped his arms around Cloud and pulled him down to the floor. "Just remember the good things, that's what's important."</p><p>At that moment, a wave of emotions hit Cloud hard. After so many joyful things in the day, it of course had to come crashing down. He pressed his head to Zack's chest, letting his tears drip down onto his shirt. "Please Zack… don't leave."</p><p>"I can't control that, Cloud," Zack whispered gently. "I'm sorry…"</p><p>"I don't think I could take it… losing you again," Cloud replied, his grip on Zack's shirt becoming tighter. "My heart's already broken from before."</p><p>"No Cloud, you are stronger than this and you know it. You can keep going, you just need to believe in yourself more."</p><p>"I can't though… I'm not strong. I'm avoiding my friends… hiding out here while I suffer with Geostigma… I can't do anything right."</p><p>"Cloud… please don't think you have to carry the weight of everything on your shoulders," Zack said, his tone dipping deeper than usual. He sounded so much more serious than ever before now. "Trying to carry everything and then blaming yourself if you can't leave up to that expectation… that's what got me in the end. I expected too much of myself… So don't think you are failing at everything. You can find a way though, just keep on trying your best. You know you got me rooting for you."</p><p>"But you won't even be here when I wake…"</p><p>"Buuut…" Zack replied, stretching out the syllables. "You know I will always be by your side in your heart. Just don't go forgetting me again, okay?"</p><p>"I won't ever forget you, Zack. Never again…" Cloud replied before he could feel the tiredness slowly taking over his body. "Promise you'll stay with me until I fall asleep?"</p><p>"I promise Cloud. I'll stay right here with you in my arms for as long as I can."</p><p>"Thank you. I love you Zack…"</p><p>"I love you to my little chocobo."</p><p>Cloud snorted slightly. "What kind of nickname is that?"</p><p>"Hey I had to think of something up on the spot. Besides you know your hair is totally a chocobo hairstyle."</p><p>Cloud closed his eyes as he felt one last smile grace his lips. "Then I guess… I gotta.." he yawned suddenly. "Think of a nickname for you…"</p><p>"Take your time buddy, I'd like to see what you could come up with."</p><p>Cloud tried to think, he wanted a nickname for Zack that could rival anything that he said, but his mind was already so heavy. Everything was fading fast and before he knew it he had already given into the sleep that his body was craving.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh wow, I am so glad I got this chapter out.</p><p>I had a lot of thoughts going into this one so I hope that I conveyed them well. Thank you all so much for giving this story some love and I hope you like what I got in store next!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey look at this!! I finally made the last chapter! After a long road of thinking and working on it I got it done!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cloud stirred and began to wake, but he didn't dare open his eyes. He wanted more time to just relax, more time to stay in his memories where he could feel most happy. He wasn't ready to wake back up into reality and have to deal with the consequences.</p><p>He just wanted, no, needed to stay away a bit longer. Only wanting a few more moments in this peaceful warmth. This warmth, it filled his heart and mind. For once after so long he finally felt like he could have some peace, if he could just stay like this. This warm embrace…</p><p>Cloud shifted slightly, suddenly opening his eyes realizing he was in fact still feeling that warmth. It wasn't his imagination… warm strong arms were still holding on to him. With his eyes focusing and his heart racing, he saw that familiar black turtleneck right before his eyes.</p><p>Trying not to jump too quickly to anything, Cloud focused on Zack's sleeping form, or what he hoped was his sleeping form. Sure enough Zack was peacefully breathing in and out, looking so calm and relaxed. But now seeing that, Cloud was far from the relaxation that he had wished to hold on to.</p><p>He shook Zack on the shoulder almost frantically. He tried finding his voice, but all of it swelled up in his throat with no way of getting out in the open. But thankfully Zack stirred let out a soft hum.</p><p>"Cloud… don't wanna get up yet…" he murmured. His arms reached around Cloud and suddenly pulled him back to the floor and closer to Zack's body.</p><p>Cloud was pressed up against Zack's chest… it was warm still and he could hear the gentle beating of Zack's heart. His grip was strong but at the same time light and caring. Cloud wanted to just lay there, with his head resting against Zack and their breathing slowly falling into sync. He could stay there all day if he could and pretend that nothing else was wrong in the world.</p><p>But now was not the time to get lost in the moment. He pulled himself out from Zack's arms and sat back up. Finally he could feel his words no longer stuck in this throat. "Zack! Wake up."</p><p>Zack opened his eyes, blinking several times. "Huh? What gives?"</p><p>Though only a second later did Zack seem to realize what was going on. He stared at Cloud and looked down at himself. Quickly he placed a hand to his chest and waited. A moment later he sprung up to his feet, confusion mixing into his face. "Whoa wait a minute… I thought that…"</p><p>Right away Zack moved towards the flower bed, carefully walked into the center of it while trying not to step onto any flowers. He was breathing deeply, running his hand through his hair before looking up towards the ceiling. "Aerith? Hey can you hear me?"</p><p>Cloud watched as Zack shouted up at the ceiling. He had no idea what to think of the situation. He still couldn't even comprehend that Zack was still around. He thought for sure he would wake up alone. That was supposed to happen from what he figured. But yet Zack was still harem and even he seemed confused by the matter.</p><p>Why hadn't he left? It wasn't that Cloud was complaining that Zack was still here, but it did leave more questions than answers. He watched Zack carefully though as he called out to Aerith again, trying to somehow to hear from her.</p><p>"Aerith? Is there some reason why…" he suddenly trained off, his breathing leveling out.</p><p>Everything in the church became quiet, not even the building itself creaked. Zack finally turned around, his eyes wide as he stared at Cloud. Slowly a smile broke over on his face and he moved forward, running right into Cloud, who didn't even have time to properly react. Zack crashed into him and wrapped his arms around him tightly.</p><p>"Z-Zack? What is it?" Cloud asked. He could hear faint sobs from Zack now, something that he normally wouldn't have expected from him.</p><p>Slowly Zack pulled back from the hug, his eyes brimming with tears. But he didn't look saddened. In fact it was the complete opposite. He looked overjoyed as he kept on smiling at Cloud.</p><p>"It's the best thing that could have happened," Zack replied, sniffling in between his words.</p><p>"What do you mean? I'm not understanding."</p><p>A light chuckle escaped Zack's throat as he reached a hand out towards Cloud's face. He cupped his cheek gently. "I'm getting to stay."</p><p>Cloud thought his heart was going to stop. There was no way what he was hearing was true. It couldn't have been. It all was too surreal like before. "This can't…" Cloud could already feel his voice wavering. "It's just a dream…"</p><p>"No Cloud," Zack said softly. "This isn't a dream. Or maybe it is, but it's a dream come true."</p><p>"But why?" Cloud's voice cracked, there was nothing else he could do to try and remain calm.</p><p>Zack slowly started to stroke Cloud's hair. The entire time he never took his eyes off of him, never once letting his smile fade. "Cause you deserve this. This is like… your reward for saving the planet from Sephiroth before. But instead of a medal you get a way better prize… me!"</p><p>Right away Cloud snorted. "That is much better than a medal."</p><p>"You bet I am!"</p><p>Zack was cheerfully laughing now as he wrapped his arms around Cloud. Spinning him around he kept him tight in his arms all while he continued to laugh. All of that fear and pain Cloud felt before faded as he embraced the warmth that emanated from Zack. He laughed as well while he let Zack spin him around.</p><p>Eventually he could see glimpses of where they were spinning. He had enough thought to actually speak up in the moment even though he wanted it to keep going. "Zack, watch out for the flowers!"</p><p>Zack stopped spinning and looked down. "Oh! Oh you're right!" While still holding Cloud off the ground, he backed up a little. "Thanks for stopping me Cloud. Wouldn't wanna be brought back only to have Aerith come and kill me for crushing her flowers."</p><p>"That would be a sad way to go out."</p><p>"Yeah, don't mess with Aerith and her flowers. She'll be scarier than anything else,"</p><p>Suddenly something tugged at the back of Cloud's mind. He lowered his head onto Zack's chest as he sighed. "But Aerith… is she okay with this?"</p><p>"What do you mean? She knows how much it means to you, so of course she is happy. She was the one trying to help give me that one day in the first place."</p><p>"I mean… between us," Cloud answered. He had always had this fondness of Zack ever since he had met him. But he was always sure that it was never anything that would have been returned because of the other.</p><p>"Cloud…" Zack said, letting a sigh escape him. "What Aerith and I had… we were teenagers at the time. It was young love… and then I was separated from her for five years. I know it wasn't my choice, but it still broke her heart back then. We talked about it a lot in the Lifestream… we agreed that even if I had lived and made it back to her what we had back in the day could never just be picked up after half a decade. We were different and we wouldn't have just gone back to what we had even if we tried. But we still care for one another, the best of friends. And best friends want what is best for the other, so when I say Aerith is happy for us, I really mean it."</p><p>"Okay," Cloud whispered. He could feel a heavy weight in the chest lift off, making it easier to breathe again.</p><p>"Yeah, but now!" Zack proclaimed loudly before letting go of Cloud. "Let's go to 7th Heaven for a drink! A celebration for me being back!"</p><p>"7th Heaven?" Cloud asked almost absent absentmindedly .</p><p>"Yup, that's where I wanna go, and don't think you can pull anything with me Cloud. Now that I am back, I am not going to let you avoid your friends any longer!"</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"No 'but' Cloud! You don't have to bring up the Geostigma stuff right away, but you will go back and talk to them. You know it's for the best after all," Zack said as he placed a hand on Cloud's shoulder. "And besides, I wanna meet the little squirt that you adopted."</p><p>"Little squ-... oh Denzel."</p><p>"Yeah of course I mean Denzel. It's not like you adopted 50 kids and I had to find nicknames for each and everyone of them. Plus on another note, I'd really like to give Tifa an apology. Our last encounter all those years ago didn't end the best."</p><p>"I know, she told me about it once, she doesn't hate you anymore though."</p><p>"Good good! It would really suck to have her toss me out of the bar. I bet she could do it after all."</p><p>Laughing Cloud nodded in agreement. "She really could."</p><p>"Well let's go already! I'm really hungry being alive again!"</p><p>Laughing once more Cloud led Zack back outside to his motorcycle. Right away Zack moved forward and turned around, grinning at Cloud. "I assume we are driving it back there so you can park it and later refuel and stuff?"</p><p>"Yeah, why does it matter?"</p><p>"Could I drive this time?"</p><p>"Nope," Cloud said before he took his seat as the driver.</p><p>"What? Come on! Why not?"</p><p>"Cause I said so."</p><p>"Awww, please? Not even for me?"</p><p>Zack went up to Cloud and stuck out his lower lip and pressed his hands together. The infamous puppy pled of Zack Fair. Those damn eyes were extremely hard to resist with the way they looked. It made Zack look so innocent and adorable and Cloud was fighting the urge to cave in.</p><p>Cloud sucked in a breath and managed to shake his head. "No, but we can get you your own motorcycle. How's that sound?"</p><p>"Ah yeah! That would be awesome!" Zack said as he finally hopped onto the back of the bike, wrapping his arms around Cloud. "Though I think I prefer this much better."</p><p>"<em>Yeah, me too,"</em> Cloud thought to himself as he started up the engine. He would have said it out loud, but he could already feel his heart caught up in his throat.</p><p>Driving back was easy, with no problems encountered. When they got to the bar, there was barely any fuel left in the tank, but it had been enough to get them back. Getting off the bike Cloud stared at the front door, letting his doubts crept back into his skin.</p><p>Zack's hand was on his shoulder not a moment later. "Hey, it's okay. We don't have to talk about the Geostigma right away if you don't want to. But I am here for you if you need support."</p><p>Cloud graced him with a smile, leaning against him slightly. "Thanks."</p><p>Moving his hand, Zack went to grab Cloud's, lacing their fingers together. "Right, then let's go."</p><p>Together they walked forward and Cloud unlocked the door. He stepped inside and saw the bar was empty as he expected. But right at the main bar area, Tifa was washing down the counter top. She looked up and started to smile when she saw Cloud, but her expression completely changed when she saw who was standing next to him.</p><p>"C-Cloud? Is that really you?" Tifa rubbed her eyes before starting again. "And… it's… you're…"</p><p>"Hey Tifa," Zack said as he spoke up. "I guess you're pretty surprised to see me. I know, I'm pretty shocked as well."</p><p>"But… but how?"</p><p>"It's a bit of a long story. But to give a short version…" Zack turned his head, looking at Cloud. "Cloud needed a little cheer up, and who better to do that then me."</p><p>Tifa saw the way Zack was smiling, and then Cloud turned to face him and smiled back. He actually smiled! She hadn't seen him smile… she wasn't too sure as she had lost track at this point. After regaining his memories and losing Aerith, any energy he had to smile left him. She knew losing Aerith was one factor that hurt him, but it took her some time to figure out the other.</p><p>She had taken a bit to understand it, but when she thought back to Cloud's memories that she had gotten a glance into, she figured it out. There weren't a whole lot of memories that she was able to see, but the ones she did see, there were just a few certain ones that really stood out above the rest. The ones that featured Zack… mainly near the end of Cloud's lost memories. They were hazy, but she could see how Zack was caring for Cloud… and then at Zack's end. The moment of Zack dying… Cloud too foggy to understand, yet they shared one short intimate moment that pained Tifa's heart to see.</p><p>After that she came to realize why Cloud was so much more distant than before. He had suffered a loss that was almost too much for his heart to bear. A man he had admired for years and held love for, died before him and he couldn't do anything. Heartbroken and guilty, that was why he separated himself from everyone. The weight had just been too much for him to bear, and Tifa only wished she had realized it sooner and done more to help Cloud.</p><p>But now that man was here. He was standing there next to Cloud with this hand in his. He was alive somehow and Cloud had found him again, and now he never looked happier. Tifa wasn't too sure how it could have happened, but she wasn't going to question it. She could only feel a weight off her chest over her worries for Cloud.</p><p>Moving from the bar she walked over to the two men and stood before them. "Well I am glad to see you again, Zack."</p><p>"Yeah me too!"</p><p>"And uh… no hard feelings… you know about the last time we saw each other?" Tifa asked softly.</p><p>"Course not!" Zack exclaimed happily. "That's all in the past anyways. You were angry after all, so I can get why you said what you did. I don't blame you."</p><p>"Tifa," Cloud said as he spoke up. "I'm sorry about not being around much… it was just that…"</p><p>"I understand Cloud. You just had a lot on your mind right?"</p><p>Cloud nodded. "Yeah. I shouldn't have avoided you and the kids though. Are Denzel and Marlene home?"</p><p>"They are upstairs. Want me to tell them that you're back? I know they would be happy to see you. Denzel's Geostigma hasn't been too bad lately so he has been up and moving around."</p><p>"Yeah, you can go get them. Plus I think they should meet Zack anyways," Cloud said as he looked to Zack, giving another one of those smiles Tifa never expected to see again.</p><p>Quickly she moved out of the room, heading up stairs where the bedrooms were, leaving Cloud and Zack alone. With a sigh of relief Cloud wrapped his arms around Zack and buried his head against his chest. "This is really happening… it's still all real."</p><p>"Of course it is. Remember we are just going to take it one step at a time, okay? Let me know if you feel like you need a breather ever, okay?"</p><p>Cloud nodded. "Yeah… also you think we should explain… us, you know… to the others?"</p><p>"Whenever you are ready. No need to rush anything," Zack said as he slowly ran his hand through Cloud's hair.</p><p>The sound of footsteps running down the stairs was heard soon enough, and the two small children came running into the room. Cloud let go of Zack and knelt down to embrace the kids that ran into his harms.</p><p>"Cloud!"</p><p>"Cloud you're back!"</p><p>Cloud smiled as he wrapped his arms around the kids and brought them in close. If there was one other thing that could easily bring a smile to his face, it was the children. Their sweet and innocent smiles could light his heart for a little while. But beforehand it never seemed to last. Cloud would always end up falling back into his dark and lonely place. Now though? All he was feeling was warmth. Though he knew not everything could be perfect yet, he still had the Geostigma after all, Denzel too. That still had something to be taken care of, but that would all come with time. At least he had Zack by his side to help him through it, but he could never expect what would come next.</p><hr/><p>The morning light was already streaming into the bedroom. Cloud groaned, turning on to his side as he tired to block it out. But now that the sun and come into the room, Cloud found himself unable to fall back asleep. Turning onto his other side he faced Zack and placed a hand on top of his messy bedhead hair.</p><p>"Hey, I think I may go for a morning drive," Cloud whispered. "You wanna join me?"</p><p>Zack mumbled something incoherent before wrapping his arms around Cloud and pulling him in towards his chest. Cloud chuckled as he stayed within Zack's arms. He knew he could probably fall back asleep if he stayed long enough like this. Zack's body was pretty much a heated blanket and snuggling for long enough did make him drowsy.</p><p>Though he still had his thoughts set on going out for a drive. He loved Zack first and foremost, but he still did love the joy of driving around on his custom bike. He laughed lightly, resting his forehead on Zack's chest. "I need a clear answer Zack."</p><p>"Too early… Too comfortable…" Zack muttered.</p><p>"All right, I'll go out and you can keep resting okay?"</p><p>"Mmm," Zack hummed before he slowly released Cloud from his grasp.</p><p>Smiling Cloud moved and kissed Zack lightly on the lips before getting out of the bed, trying his best to not disturb Zack. He could see Zack, who had his eyes closed the entire time, smirk happily. Cloud then got dressed shortly after that and made his way out of the room and down the hallway. Halfway to the stairs he stopped and looked to his right. Denzel's door was wide open and he could see the young boy sleeping in bed.</p><p>Cloud sighing quietly to himself. He still didn't have the heart to tell Denzel yet about his own Geostigma. The boy was already worried enough for himself, he didn't also need to worry about the man he looked up to like a father.</p><p>The only person that Cloud had told was Tifa. Zack had stayed right by his side as he finally admitted the truth to her and then tried to go into a deep apology. Tifa had stopped him of course, just saying she was glad he finally told her the truth.</p><p>But that still left the mystery how to cure Geostigma. There was no answer and there were many people that were dying. Cloud still wanted to hold hope though that something could be done. He just wasn't sure what it was yet.</p><p>Making his way downstairs he saw Tifa at the bar. "Hey, I'm going out for a ride, I'll be back probably for lunch."</p><p>"No Zack this time? You two usually go together."</p><p>Cloud shook his head. "He wanted to sleep, he was pretty tired from last night."</p><p>"Oh?" Tifa asked. She smirked before leaning forward on the bar. "Were you two keeping each other awake last night?"</p><p>"T-Tifa…" Cloud's face turned red faster than he wanted it to, feeling the heat burning in his cheeks. "You know he was telling stories to Denzel last night and trying to do what he could to cheer him up."</p><p>"Oh Cloud, you're just too easy to tease." Walking over to him she gave him a light nudged on the arm. "I'll let Zack know where you are though when he wakes up?"</p><p>Cloud nodded, taking in a deep breath to hopefully cool down the warmth in his face. "Yeah, thanks. I'll see you then."</p><hr/><p>A few hours had gone by and Cloud was still out there, presumably driving around or maybe taking a trip down to the church. Tifa knew Cloud well enough by this point to know what his usual routine was when he wasn't making deliveries.</p><p>She knew at least he would come back now and no longer was trying to hide himself. Now with Zack here to support him and act as his anchor, he had no reason to try and avoid everyone. He had finally opened up again and was showing his rarer friendly side. It was all because of the amazing man that was Zack.</p><p>Smiling she thought back to the couple of months ago when she called over the team to have Cloud introduce Zack. All of them had been shocked at first, surprised to hear the story of Zack and how he got where he was. But overall they had gladly accepted him as a friend, especially once they saw that cheery attitude that he had.</p><p>As she was getting lost in thought the phone from upstairs started to ring. She waited a few moments, but it kept on ringing, meaning Zack wasn't getting up to answer it. So she put the glass down that she had been cleaning and headed up towards Cloud and Zack's room.</p><p>Zack was now sprawdly out onto the bed, but had the covers wrapped over his head. Laughing lightly to herself, Tifa made her way over to where the phone was and picked it up. "Hello, Strife Delivery Service. You name it, we deliv-" Tifa stopped for a moment as she listened to who was on the other end. "May I ask who's calling?" she giggled after that. "Yeah, I remember you. Hard to forget someone like you after all. Now what was it that you wanted?"</p><p>As she talked, Zack slowly started to wake up, listening to the one side of the conversation he could hear. Soon enough he was sitting up in the bed stretching his arms as Tifa hung up the phone. "So what was that about?"</p><p>"It was Reno."</p><p>They had not heard much of the Turks since Meteor, but still Cloud and the rest of everyone played it safe. Cloud especially tried his best to avoid the Turks at all costs ever since Zack returned. It was just a risk he didn't want to take.</p><p>"Reno? What's the guy want calling Cloud? I can guess that it isn't for a delivery."</p><p>"He said he has work for Cloud. But didn't specify otherwise," Tifa replied before picking up the phone again. "But he sounded serious about it. Might as well let Cloud know." Soon the phone was ringing and now she just needed to wait until Cloud answered.</p><p>"Yeah, make sure to tell Cloud to come by and pick me up before he goes out anywhere. Oh! And tell him that I love him!"</p><p>Laughing, Tifa shook her head. "Don't you tell him that enough already?"</p><p>Zack waved a finger at Tifa, returning a cheeky smile. "There is no limit to saying how much I love Cloud. It's endless!"</p><p>Tifa was about to reply when she heard the line pick up on the other end. "Oh Cloud, good I got you."</p><p>
  <em>"Hey what's up?"</em>
</p><p>"You just got a call from Reno. He's in Healen. Says he's got work for you."</p><p>
  <em>"Oh… I see."</em>
</p><p>"What do you think you'll do about it?"</p><p>
  <em>"Don't know. What does Zack think? He's awake now isn't he?"</em>
</p><p>Tifa turned facing the bed that Zack still sat on. "Yes he's awake, and he wants you to come and pick him up if you decide to go anywhere."</p><p>"And that I love him," Zack whispered, giving Tifa a wide pleading look. Tifa could honestly say that Zack was a complete child at times. It was amusing to say the least.</p><p>"And he says that he loves you."</p><p>She could hear Cloud laughing on the other end. <em>"Of course he'd say that. I'll head on back and think it over, okay?"</em></p><p>"Okay Cloud, see you soon. And Zack's giving me another look so I can only assume he says goodbye too."</p><p><em>"Right,"</em> Cloud laughed again. <em>"Well just tell him to get ready then. I'll be on my way."</em></p><p>Tifa hung up after that and saw Zack was now out of bed doing squats. "So Cloud will be here soon?"</p><p>"As soon as he can."</p><p>"I better get ready then, think you could whip me up a quick thing to eat?"</p><p>"Excuse me?" Tifa asked as she placed her hands on her hips.</p><p>Stopping his squats, Zack stood up straight and offered an apologetic look. "Sorry, Could you please maybe make me some food? Please?"</p><p>"<em>Those darn pleading puppy eyes, no wonder it's hard for Cloud to resist him."</em> Tifa sighed before shaking her head. "Fine fine. Get yourself ready and I'll prepare you something to eat."</p><hr/><p>When Cloud arrived outside of the bar Zack ran out to meet him, his buster sword on his back. Since returning Zack had done as best as he could to clean up the old sword to working order. There had not been many reasons to use it, but Zack always kept it close by just like Cloud kept his own swords. Though when Zack came close, right away he noticed something red on his forehead. Gasping Zack ran forward and wrapped his arms around Cloud. "Cloud! What happened?! Who hurt my little Cloudy!"</p><p>Cloud playfully pushed Zack off of him. "Zack, I'm fine."</p><p>"No you are not! You got hurt and I wasn't there for you!" Zack pulled a cloth out from his pocket and started to clean up the small cut on Cloud's forehead. "Of course the one day I don't go with you-"</p><p>"Zack."</p><p>"You got hurt and I wasn't there to help."</p><p>"Zack."</p><p>"Huh? What is it?"</p><p>Smiling Cloud placed his hand over Zack's. "I'm glad that you're worried, but I am telling you I'm fine. I'll explain what happened on the way."</p><p>Zack got on the motorcycle and held on to Cloud like usual and they were off. Along the way to the Healen Lodge, Cloud explained to Zack what had happened during his encounter. It was still strange to say the least, but it did leave the two of them to wonder.</p><p>When they got to the lodge, Cloud and Zack got off the motorcycle and Cloud opened up the compartment to take out one of his swords. He picked up the main blade and slipped it into the harness on his back and then turned to Zack. "You ready?"</p><p>"Yeah, I figure whatever Reno has to say must be serious, but also like I kind of can't wait to see his reaction to seeing me."</p><p>"Zack, this isn't just some meet up for fun."</p><p>"I know," Zack said as he placed a hand on Cloud's shoulder. "But come on let's go."</p><p>The two of them made their way up the stairs to the front door. Without even hesitating Cloud pushed the door with one hand and grabbed the handle of his sword with the other. As he seemed to have expected, Reno was there and the two clashed weapons. In that brief moment Zack snuck into the room, watching as Reno tried to charge and attack Cloud. He ended up running right out the door which Cloud slammed on him.</p><p>"Aw Cloud you didn't have to be that hard on him," Zack laughed.</p><p>The door slowly started to creep open. "Yeah Cloud, you don't have to- wait a minute! Z-Zack!?" Cloud slammed the door on him and locked it this time.</p><p>"A little much don't you think?" Zack asked, to which Cloud shrugged.</p><p>A second later Rude stepped into the room, pulling down on his glove.</p><p>"Yeah, Rude, looking sharp!" Reno shouted through the door, making Zack wonder just how the heck Reno could even know that Rude had stepped in.</p><p>While eyeing Zack presumably through his shades he seemed like he was about to attack, but Cloud held out his weapon, causing him to back off. Though his eyes we still seemingly fixated on Zack the entire time.</p><p>"Good. You fight like the SOLDIER you once claimed to be…"</p><p>Both Zack and Cloud watched as none other than Rufus Shinra wheeled into the room in a special wheelchair. "You haven't lost your touch. And…" he lifted his head slightly, but it was still covered in a large cloth. "What a surprise this is. Zack Fair, an actual former SOLDIER."</p><p>Zack gave a small wave. "Don't mind me, just here for support for Cloud and stuff."</p><p>Cloud looked at Zack and then to the former Shinra president. "Rufus Shinra. Do I feel sorry for you."</p><p>"The day of the explosion–"</p><p>Cloud rolled his eyes. He didn't actually want the explanation. "What do you want from me?"</p><p>"I managed to get out of the building–"</p><p>"Who were the guys that attacked me?"</p><p>"Before it collapsed–"</p><p>Cloud turned around. "I'm leaving. Come on Zack."</p><p>"We need your assistance, Cloud. And since we seem to be graced with Zack's presence, maybe he can help too."</p><p>"Not interested."</p><p>Zack finally cleared his throat again. "We can at least listen to what they have to say, right?"</p><p>Cloud breathed in before sighing, turning back around to face Rufus. He did move closer to Zack though before the man started talking about whatever it was that he had to say.</p><p>During the conversation Zack watched Cloud carefully. He could see how tense and ridy he had become over the course of conversing with Rufus. Slowly Zack moved a little closer and slipped his hand under Cloud's. Right away Cloud grabbed onto his hand, giving it a firm squeeze. In return he gave Cloud an equally strong and reassuring hand squeeze.</p><p>Eventually the information had been let out from Sephiroth to the Turks going to the Northern Crater. It was a lot to take in all at once, but Zack was starting to wrap his hand around it. Whomever these guys were, Kadaj and the two others, they were clearly trouble</p><p>After that Rufus started to explain just why he wanted Cloud here in the first place once he saw that Cloud was growing annoyed again. "Let's get to the issue at hand. This may work out better than expected after all. In order to combat Kadaj, we need someone with expertise that the two of you have. Will you join us – former SOLDIERs, Cloud and Zack?</p><p>"I don't know," Zack answered. "I think I am still trying to wrap my head around all of this. I expected to just relax for once after everything…"</p><p>Cloud just moved away, not caring to comment. Though when he got to the door and reopened it, he stopped. "What's this stuff about 'Mother'"?</p><p>"Why, did Kadaj mention something?" Rufus asked almost slyly.</p><p>"Rufus," Zack said. "Don't think you can try to hide anything from us. If you would really want our help you would just put everything out on the table."</p><p>"I'd never keep a secret. Not from comrades," Rufus replied, still in that same sly tone that just rubbed Zack the wrong way. "You both must want to learn all you can about the stigma? Naturally, for the sake of those orphans you live with. Surely you long to see the smiles return to their faces? All we want in the end is to rebuild our world." Rufus held out one of his hands once he had finished.</p><p>Cloud started to look confused, or more or less conflicted. "But I…"</p><p>"Come on Cloud," Reno said as he popped his head back in the doorway. "Think about it. Together we could rebuild Shinra!"</p><p>Cloud groaned. "Not interested." He swung the door open and started to walk out.</p><p>Zack watched him leave and then looked at the other three men. "Hey guys look… it's been great. Really has, but I'm just going to… you know go. See yeah!"</p><p>Zack ran out and met back up with Cloud before he reached the bottom of the stairs. "Hey you doing okay?"</p><p>"Just a little… you know… offset."</p><p>"I getcha. Rufus totally seems like he is hiding something. I mean he probably is, but he didn't want to say for whatever reason. But on a different note… these guys you encountered. They're trouble."</p><p>"Yeah, I know."</p><p>"And if they keep up the trouble, that means we're probably going to have to try and put a stop to them. Hey, we will get to save the world, but this time together," Zack pulled Cloud into embrace once they stood beside the motorcycle. "Doesn't that sound great? We can work together as a team again."</p><p>Cloud started to smile, placing his arms around Zack's neck. "Yeah it does. Just promise me you won't go dying on me if we do try any world saving, okay?"</p><p>Zack pressed his lips again Cloud for a moment, letting the relaxing bliss flow over them. When they parted he smiled. "You know it. I'm never leaving you again. Never going to let you out of arms."</p><p>"Good," Cloud replied softly. "I'm not letting go either, never again."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is where I decided to leave it. The Advent Children stuff would happen of course, but still all a happy ending either way. Though if people are interested in it, I may come back then and write one final chapter of the story to show Zack being there.</p><p>But thank you all so so much for reading this story. I hope you all enjoyed and be sure to check out my other stories if you are curious!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>